


Unimaginable Loss

by klutzy_girl



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Episode Tag, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to <i>Heart of the Matter</i>. Will's never been in this much pain before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimaginable Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT In Wonderland and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Jafar dumped Anastasia’s body in front of Will and smiled before moving to depart. “I’m going to fucking kill you! You’re not getting out of this alive!” Will screamed as he and the Jabberwocky started leaving. They ignored him, and Will was left alone with the body of the love of his life. His sobs bounced off the walls, and he was left to drown in his grief. He had experienced a lot in his life, and Will thought he’d experienced the worst pain of his life after Ana left him to become the queen, but he was wrong. This was his rock bottom, the worst night of his life. Will didn’t know how he was supposed to go on living after this. Did Alice feel this when she thought Cyrus was dead? No wonder so many people fell apart after the loss of their true loves.

Every emotion was coming back in full force now that Will had his heart back, and it felt worse than before. He wasn’t sure if that was because of the grief or the anger at Jafar, however. He couldn’t wait to get out of here and make those bastards pay. Will was going to make sure that Ana was avenged, that her death hadn’t been in vain. “I love you,” he whispered, but she didn’t (couldn’t) respond. She had dead wrong (poor choice of words there, damn it) about him never loving her again – he always would. And Will could definitely forgive Ana – he just wished he could have told her that. It would have taken a while, but it would have happened.

At this point, Will didn’t care if he got out of here alive. What did he have left after he killed Jafar and the Jabberwocky? Alice and Cyrus had each other and they’d be perfectly happy together. He couldn’t ruin their happiness – it wasn’t right. He couldn’t drown them in his own grief, and he also didn’t see the appeal of Storybrooke anymore – Ana probably would have loved it. And fuck, he was thinking about her in the past tense. This couldn’t be happening. Maybe he was just dreaming? Yeah, Will will run with that theory for now – it hurts less.

Unfortunately, the denial didn’t last long when he set his eyes on Ana’s body again and they lingered there. What were her last thoughts? Was she happy he got his heart back? Was she in any pain? Will desperately hopes she didn’t feel a thing. What are Jafar and Jabberwocky doing now? Are they relishing in his pain? Will would like to know so he can make plans of his own. And then Will is lost in the tears again, grief overwhelming him. 

Will exhausted himself into unconsciousness and slept for a little while, only waking when Jafar pounded on his cage. Clearly startled, he didn’t remember what had happened at first until Ana’s death played on a loop in his mind again. He narrowed his eyes at Jafar and didn’t talk. “Have you had enough time to stew in your grief?” Jafar asked.

“Fuck you.” And that’s all the response Jafar deserves. 

“Don’t you test me. We’ll see how you react in a few hours.” Jafar smirked and then walked away again.

Will slumped against the wall, wishing that this was a nightmare. The laws of magic shouldn’t be broken, but he’d happily accept that happening if it brought Ana back. He was willing to do anything to make that possible, but it wasn’t going to. The laws of magic couldn’t be broken and that was that. Ana had tried for years and it hadn’t happened. Nothing was going to change now. He had to reluctantly accept that. Again, he wondered how long he was going to live. If he died taking out Jafar and Jabberwocky, Will would honestly be happy with that. It’s how he hoped this would go down – his plan (that he had yet to come up with because his mind was so foggy) needed to work and go just right. If he failed, what would happen? Will was afraid of the answer.

Will couldn’t stand that Ana hadn’t been moved – she deserved some respect, and the least they could have done was give her a proper burial. Were they torturing him by leaving him alone with her? That seemed like the likely scenario, and Will had to admit that it was the perfect torture. He was breaking even more than he already had, something he didn’t think was possible. Every time he thought he hit a new low with his grief, the pain managed to increase. What could he have done differently to change things between them? It was obvious now they both had been manipulated, and if either of them had realized that, their lives would have been much different. Maybe they could have been a less disgusting and mushy version of Alice and Cyrus. 

Will was brought out of his dark thoughts by Jafar and Jabberwocky returning again. Jafar leaned down to pick up the body, and Will couldn’t take it. “Put her down!”

“We’re going to fix this entire situation, Knave. Don’t you worry about a hair on her head.” 

“Please don’t,” he begged. They were most likely going to do something unthinkable to Ana, and he needed to save her. Will couldn’t let them do this to her.

“Too late.” Jafar and Jabberwocky disappeared with Ana’s body and didn’t return this time.

Will stared out his bars, helpless and unable to do what he had been planning on. He misses Anastasia so fucking much, and as horrifying as it sounds, at least he had some company when her body was still with him. Now he can’t even see her, and Will needs something to ground him. He’s going to fall apart even more if he doesn’t have her. Will’s turned into someone he doesn’t want to be, but he’s past caring at this point. And he’s irrationally angry at Alice for dragging him into this, for making his life worse than it already had been.

There’s no Will if there’s no Anastasia, and it’s as simple as that.


End file.
